


Borrowers are great company

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: February prompt list [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: borrower!logan, borrower!roman, borrower!virgil, familiar!Prinxiety, familiar!analogical, familiar!logince, human!patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: Logan's little brothers, Roman and Virgil, get captured by the human of the house, so the eldest of the family has to make a decision in order to save them
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan
Series: February prompt list [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. 1.-Ideal

Logan looked at his brothers from the vent on the ceiling, they were both trapped by the human who had left them in a box while he went to school, Logan wasn't aware of this until he decided to look for them after they had taken way too long on their borrowing just to find them like that.

The human would return any minute now, it was too risky to go get them out now, but if he didn't do it now he would have to wait until nighttime, as the human would be asleep by that time.

So he decided to take the risk, he went to their entrance near the desk and went into the room, he threw his hook up the table and started climbing, running to the box once he was on the desk’s surface, repeating the same action to get into the box.

Virgil and Roman stopped their arguing at the sight of their older brother “Logan!” Shouted the two of them simultaneously while running to hug him.

Logan found himself trapped between the arms of his brothers “I’m glad to see you too, but I’m afraid we’ll have to let the affectionate actions for when we get home” he said pulling them apart “although I have some other things to discuss with you two” he said gesturing to the rope “Roman, you go up first and then you can help Virgil”

Roman nodded and started to climb, Logan felt his youngest brother hugging him again, getting under his arm “I’m sorry Lo, we didn’t mean to get captured”

The oldest brother smiled at Virgil “I know you didn’t, but you have to be more careful next time” he said, stroking his hair.

“I-I was scared... I thought the human was going... going to” 

“Shh shh” he hugged Virgil closer to himself “You’re fine, we’re fine, and I won’t let any human hurt you or Roman”

Virgil looked up at his older brother “Do you promise?”

“I promise” he said with a smile.

“I’m ready Lo!” Screamed Roman from the top edge of the box, waiting to help Virgil up.

“Okay let’s go” Logan guided Virgil to the rope and pushed him up while Roman pulled him.

Once Virgil was up, it was Logan's turn to climb, he was going to until the sound of door of the apartment opening could be heard, the three brothers flinched, and Logan had to make his decision.

He grabbed the rope and threw it to the other side of the box “run!” He shouted to his brothers.

“What?! No! We’re not leaving you here!” Said Roman, returning the rope to the inside of the box.

“It’s the only way you two are safe!” He threw the rope out again “If you don’t go now, the human will capture you again and the three of us will be stuck here, and I’m not going to let anything happen to you!”

Logan's younger brothers looked at each other while the human footsteps could be heard in the distance, Roman slid down to the desk and helped Virgil, he took the hook and stuck it at the edge of the table, getting down before helping Virgil again.

When they both reached the floor, the door of the room opened, the human's eyes went directly to the box and he started to walk towards it, but he stopped when he saw to small figures under the desk ”Hey, wait wait don't go!”

Roman and Virgil ran to the entrance, barely getting into the walls before the human could grab them.

The human found himself lying on the floor, with his hand on the small door trying to open it ”please, I'm not going to hurt you” he sighed when there was no response and stood up, he grabbed his backpack and left it on the bed, opening it and searching inside for his phone ”Good thing I have a video” he said to himself, he hadn't even looked at the box yet.

Logan heard what the human said, this wasn't good, even if Roman and Virgil were on their way home, they still weren't safe, he had to do something about it, he took a deep breath and managed to speak ”Hey!”

The human froze, turning around and looking at the new borrower on the box ”How did you get here?” He asked

”T-That does not matter, I want you offer you a deal”

”What kind of deal?” Asked the human, sitting on a chair.

”I will stay here for you to do whatever you want to me if you delete that video and don't look for the others you had captured before” said Logan

The human thought for a moment ”What do you think I'm going to do to you?”

Logan gulped and shivered at the thought ”I-I don't know... study me or k-keep me as a pet, those are the most possible outcomes, i-if you wanted to get rid of me you would have done it already...”

The human seemed surprised ”Of course I don't want to kill you! And yes I was planning on keeping the other ones and take care of them” he said gesturing at the box and the wall ”so, if I delete the video, you won’t try to escape?” He asked, holding his phone up.

”Yes“ Logan nodded” And if you leave the others alone, even if you see them again”

The human extended his hand, ignoring how Logan flinched ”Deal”

The borrower looked at the human's hand and grabbed one of his fingers, doing his best to shake it.

The human smiled ”I'm Patton by the way” he said, getting his hand back and deleting the video from his phone”

”Logan” was the only thing he said, he was glad his brothers were safe, even if the situation he was on was less than ideal.


	2. 28.-Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil tries to rescue Logan

Virgil was scared, not only because he snuck out of his house while Roman was asleep, but he also was going to try and save his oldest brother from the human.

Being only eleven years old, Virgil had never borrowed by his own, Roman was training him when they were captured a couple of days before, just to be rescued by Logan who exchanged them for himself, so he didn't actually know how he was going to do this.

He grabbed the hook he had borrowed (heh) from his brother and threw it to the top of the table, it fell back to the floor once Virgil pulled it, the borrower threw it again and again until the hook got stuck in the wood, Virgil used one of the legs of the table to lean on while he climbed, he slipped a couple of times but didn’t fully fell to the floor, but he managed to get to the top.

The borrower was surprised to see a small dollhouse instead of the box from before, he walked to it and stood on his tiptoes to look through a window, there was a small light turned on, but Logan was not in sight.

Virgil frowned, he walked around until he found the dollhouse’s door, he opened it and stepped inside, it was incredibly weird, everything was his size but it also felt fake, he walked to where the light was turned on, it was a bedroom, he got close to the bed and touched the covers, they were soft, very, very soft.

“Virgil?” The youngest brother yelped and turned around, seeing his brother standing on the doorway “What are you doin he-“

He was interrupted by the pair of arms that hugged him “I missed you Lo”

The oldest sighed and returned the hug “I missed you too” he pulled Virgil away from him “but you shouldn’t be here, Patton promised he wouldn’t look for you, but I don’t know what he’ll do is he finds you here”

“I don’t care about the human, I’m going to get you out of here” he grabbed Logan’s hand and tried to pull him to the exit.

“Did Roman came with you?” Asked Logan, without moving a bit.

Virgil kept trying to pull his brother “No, I came here alone”

“You snuck out and came here by yourself?”

“Yes” Virgil sighed and let go of Logan’s hand “Can we go home now?”

”Logan?” A voice said from outside ”You're still awake?” The half of the dollhouse opened without a warning, revealing the human's face, Virgil hid behind his brother and grabbed his arm tightly ”Oh” the human said when he saw the youngest borrower.

Logan sighed ”I believe you've already met, but let me properly introduce you, "Patton, this is my brother Virgil, Virgil, Patton” he gestured to both of them once he said their names.

”Hi...” said Patton awkwardly, the eleven year old just got even closer to his brother ”Uhm... I'm sorry for what happened the other day, I-I'm not going to force you to stay, you're free to go when you want, I'm going to sleep and leave you two alone...” Patton said before he closed the dollhouse, some movement could be heard and then the room fell silent.

Virgil could finally let his breath out, he stood next to Logan ”please, let's go home, we'll move right away and we can forget that any of this ever happened”

”Virgil” The older borrower grabbed the young one's shoulders ”I have to stay here, I have a deal with Patton, he's going to leave you alone as long as I stay here”

”But I don't want to go home without you” Virgil hugged his brother once again.

”But you need to” Logan petted his brother's hair ”Roman can't do all the borrowing by himself”

”I'm not ready...”

”Of course you are, you came here all alone, you're more than ready to start borrowing Virgil”

Virgil sobbed ”Do you want to return Lo?”

Logan looked down at Virgil ”Of course I want, being without you had been a torture, but I told you, I need to stay”

The eleven year old pouted and broke the hug ”fine, then I guess I'll go before Roman notices I'm not there” he said walking to the door.

”I'll see you around Virge”

”See ya” Virgil got out of the dollhouse, disappointed that his mission was a failure.


	3. 29.-Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton tells Logan to leave

Patton couldn’t sleep, he had good hearing, so he noticed everything the two small people said, he didn’t realize he was keeping their family apart until now, he didn’t really know what he was going to do when he found Virgil and the other borrower, but Patton was so happy when Logan offered to stay, he could have a little pet to keep him company.

But the human realized in no longer than a day that Logan was a smart being, that was part of why he bought the dollhouse for him, he didn’t want the little guy to feel like a pet anymore, more like a roommate!

And now he knew, the only thing Logan wanted was that his brothers were safe, from him, that’s why he was staying, that’s why he didn’t complain, that’s why he was being nice, the more he thought about it, the guiltier he felt, even with all of this on his head, Patton was able to sleep at least three hours that night.

The next morning, Patton made breakfast for both him and Logan like the past days, he left the plate on his desk and knocked on the dollhouse.

Logan woke up with the knocking, once again startled by it, that was something he wasn’t going to get used to any time soon, he sat on the bed and grabbed his glasses, just in time for the human to open the dollhouse.

“Morning Lo” he said, lacking of the human’s signature smile.

The borrower rose an eyebrow but didn’t question it “Good morning Pat” he walked to the dining room and sat on the table, where his plate already was.

Their breakfast was uncomfortable to say the least, usually Patton talked about what he was going to do on the day or just random stuff for the borrower to know him better, but today there was nothing but silence.

Logan got tired of this really quickly “Is something bothering you today?”

Patton sighed and left his food on the desk “I heard you and Virgil talking last night”

“Oh...” that was not good “I-I’m sorry if there was something that ma-“

“You can leave” said Patton, not letting Logan finish his sentence “I’m not going to keep you away from your family any longer”

The borrower was shocked, he left his food on the plate “But we had a deal...”

“Forget about the deal, I’m not going to bother you guys anymore, you can stay here or move, I’ll be fine by myself...”

Logan sent a pitting look to the human, he stood up and walked to his hand “You need me here more than they do”

Patton took his hand away before Logan could get to it “I don’t...”

“You do, you told me your physiatrist told you the risk of falling on depression, you need someone by your side and I know you’re already attached to me”

The human sobbed, he didn’t want to cry, not in front of his friend, not when he knew he was right “You don’t have to be responsible for me”

The borrower smiled up at Patton “I don’t, but I want to, yes I was scared of you at first, but you need company as much as my brothers or me, and it’s not that bad being here either... but if you really care about my brothers, I’ll go with them while you’re at school, and I’ll return when you’re home”

Patton’s face brightened up “Would you do that for me? For a human?”

“Of course, you’re not any human, you’re my friend” Logan would never admit it, but he found himself enjoying Patton’s company, even a little.


End file.
